


第2810个平行世界的下赛季都发生了什么

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 编号2810的平行宇宙（胡逼写的八卦小报） [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 灵感（不）来自车轱辘话的转会新闻，反正下个赛季很可能……现在就随便过一下手瘾，真·胡逼写预警





	第2810个平行世界的下赛季都发生了什么

**London Morning Standard     2019** **年11** **月6** **日                 96** **版**

**阿扎尔帽子戏法，切尔西提前出线**

本场比赛，切尔西主场对阵那不勒斯。当家球星阿扎尔表现抢眼，完成了自己在欧冠赛场的首个帽子戏法，这也是他加盟切尔西以来的第三个帽子戏法。

赛后，阿扎尔遵循惯例，与不一定是该场比赛队长，并非全场最佳，也没有参与助攻的AZP合影留念。

之前两次英超联赛帽子戏法分别是1415赛季对阵纽卡斯尔和1819赛季对阵卡迪夫城

合影如图：

 

 

  
94版， **阿森纳** **4** **：0** **击败对手**

28版， **切尔西俱乐部主席阿布莫维奇先生成功入籍瑞士**

 

 

 

**The Dependent       2019** **年12** **月10** **日               10** **版**

**并非私人恩怨，场上对手场下朋友**

切尔西与巴黎圣日尔曼的在王子公园球场1-1战平握手言和。至此，欧冠F组比赛全部结束，切尔西与大巴黎先后晋级16强。

赛后，两队法语帮一同小聚，包括巴黎圣日尔曼球星姆巴佩、默尼耶，切尔西球星阿扎尔、坎特、吉鲁和阿兹皮利奎塔。

关于西班牙人阿兹皮利奎塔参加法语帮聚会的有两个主要原因：首先，阿兹皮利奎塔曾效力法甲球队马赛，毫无语言障碍，这也是转会切尔西之后他与阿扎尔迅速建立友谊的重要基础。其次，阿兹皮利奎塔肩负重要使命。作为切尔西队长，他不仅需要在场上处理各类状况，也需要在场下防范意外。考虑到大巴黎对阿扎尔和坎特虎视眈眈，阿兹皮利奎塔出席聚会可以避免让姆巴佩当面说出“过去一年留给我过印象最深的球员”这种撩人的话。

9版， **阿森纳** **4** **：0** **击败对手**

9版， **客场战平大巴黎，切尔西重归欧冠状态火热**

9版， **德里赫特表现高光，弗兰基德容：“从阿扎尔脚下断球不容易，但他做到了。”**

 

 

 

**The Unguarded       2020** **年2** **月15** **日                6** **版**

**阿扎尔去向成谜，赃物另有玄机**

伦敦时间凌晨一点，阿扎尔的住处在遭遇入室抢劫。由五人组成的犯罪团伙潜入切尔西球星家中实施盗窃。与加泰警方至今未能破获针对巴塞罗那球星皮克的盗窃案不同，伦敦警方迅速行动，将手表，电子设备以及现金在内的赃物全部追回并归还。根据苏格兰场内部消息，本案赃物不仅包括阿扎尔个人财产，还包括刻有阿兹皮利奎塔姓名的iPad，手表和领带夹。

匪夷所思的是，盗窃案发生于凌晨一点，每日准时从科巴姆训练基地离开并声称直接回家的切尔西头牌在家。对此，阿扎尔俱乐部队友阿兹皮利奎塔表示，为庆祝球队晋级，两人在阿兹皮利奎塔家中玩FIFA到深夜，阿扎尔随即留宿。

但是，与门兴的比赛早在11日结束，第二回合正在紧急备战中。众所周知，阿兹皮利奎塔与阿扎尔同年加盟切尔西。在此之前，两人在法甲联赛早已相识，来到伦敦之后又迅速成为邻居。效力切尔西的这7年间，无论场上场下，关系密切。这种特殊身份很可能促使阿兹皮利奎塔为队友圆场，无论是情人节去夜店风流还是去在合同期最后一年与其他俱乐部谈判。

8版， **艾登·阿扎尔大义灭亲，切尔西淘汰门兴格拉德巴赫晋级欧冠** **8** **强**

8版， **淘汰赛巴萨遇曼城，瓜迪奥拉对梅西指点长达半分钟。阿圭罗：谁才是你的得分手**

9版， **阿森纳** **4** **：0** **击败对手**

 

 

**特里ins更新**

与队友打游戏促进感情是切尔西的优良传统

配图：

  
  


 

 

**WeeklyExpress      2020** **年4** **月15** **日                 16** **版**

**绯闻再起，传阿扎尔与某转会人员会面**

据德国慕尼黑安联球场工作人员透露，上周末，在拜仁慕尼黑与切尔西的比赛结束后，切尔西球员阿扎尔和阿兹皮利奎塔并未及时离开，以至于延误球队大巴。在长达四十分钟的时间里，两名球员究竟在哪里，做了什么，见过谁，我们不得而知。

有消息源表示拜仁体育总监，多特蒙德助理教练和佛罗伦蒂诺秘书均观看了本场比赛。

17版， **阿扎尔两传一射双杀拜仁，切尔西挺进欧冠四强**

18版， **阿森纳** **4** **：0** **击败对手**

 

 

 

**The Thames    2020** **年5** **月5** **日           23** **版**

消极备赛？在超市偶遇切尔西球星

某位网友上传至社交媒体的视频显示，切尔西球星阿扎尔及其队友阿兹皮利奎塔在训练结束后前往超市购物。据不完全统计，两人购买了橙子、西瓜、牛油果、红色菜椒、草莓、葡萄、生菜、椰汁和坚果。周中，切尔西在斯坦福桥主场与巴塞罗那0-0战平，周末联赛又将迎来伦敦德比，而两位球员看起来毫不慌张。

25版， **切尔西又遇巴萨，首战互交白卷**

 

 

**特里ins更新**

与队友逛街缓解压力是切尔西的优良传统

配图：

  
  


 

 

**WeeklyMail    2020** **年5** **月13** **日                 50** **版**

**昨日重现，切尔西淘汰巴塞罗那取得决赛入场券**

凭借替补登场的小将芒特和亚伯拉罕打入两粒进球，切尔西客场逆转，2-1战胜巴塞罗那，获得欧冠决赛资格。本赛季欧冠决赛将在俄罗斯首都莫斯科的卢日尼基体育场举行，切尔西将迎来另一支红色的球队，利物浦。

51版， **切尔西功勋队长特里：芒特的远射让我想起兰帕德**

51版， **切尔西传奇中场兰帕德：租借维拉期间，特里对亚伯拉罕进行了专门的头球指导**

 

 

 

**The Moon        2020** **年7** **月20** **日        头版**

**冠军丑闻，欧冠功勋齐聚夜店食用不明流体**

据爆料，本赛季开赛前，数名切尔西队员在富勒姆区某家夜店彻夜狂欢，购买超过五万英镑酒水。

监控录像显示，房间内还有形似巧克力喷泉的装置。但巧克力喷泉实在与此类聚会格格不入。更重要的是，难道普通巧克力能让切尔西头号球星阿扎尔品尝一口之后就瘫倒在队友阿兹皮利奎塔的大腿上，并把咬过一口的草莓喂给队友？

俱乐部和主教练萨里尚未做出回应。

 

 

**特里ins更新**

在空间有限的情况下主动利用队友的大腿是切尔西的优良传统

配图：

  
  


 

 

**The MonthlyTelegraph         2020** **年12** **月6** **日**

**金球趣闻**

切尔西队长阿兹皮利奎塔陪同阿扎尔参加金球奖颁奖典礼，并在社交媒体晒出典礼现场两人与金球合影。其西班牙国家队队长拉莫斯评论：羡慕你，没有肩膀受伤。

END

 

 

P.S.

超市shopping list 来自AZP的西班牙风味奶昔；巧克力是AZP的guilty pleasure，和渣球一起上节目讲的。

如果您还没看过，这里是链接：

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av10150643?t=86

https://www.chelseafc.com/en/videos/v/2018/11/22/hazard---azpilicueta-live--part-one-BueGpwZzE6fQnRnnVhBKOFz5cyoN-JZ_

 

 

 


End file.
